


Hugs in darkness[ART]

by emerald_phoenix



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, Horny, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, NSFW Art, Smut, Tony too, steve is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_phoenix/pseuds/emerald_phoenix
Summary: Hold him, Tony
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Hugs in darkness[ART]

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW-version here  
> https://iili.io/23P2dG.png


End file.
